


NSFW Alphabet - Hugo Stiglitz

by warmommy



Series: Basterds NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Does exactly as it says on the tin.





	NSFW Alphabet - Hugo Stiglitz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

He seems relaxed, which is great, because you’re always trying to help him wind the fuck down. It’s not always easy, given the mission laid out before you, but it’s good to feel like you can help him have a few peaceful moments now and then. Hugo lights a cigarette for both of you, saying very little, but it’s the way he moves, the way he remains skin-to-skin close, the way his jaw unclenches and his eyes seem a lighter colour that says it all.

 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Your profile, both facial and body. You have lines and curves that Hugo imagines over and over again, tracing them mentally or with his fingertips or lips to paint a complete picture of you. Sometimes when one of you has to go away, that’s all he has to go by, and, when he’s trying to shut the rest of the world out, that’s what flashes through his mind.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

In the beginning, he tried to never get any of it on you because his mind is set in self-loathing and it would just be  _wrong_  and unthinkable to mar your pretty skin that way. As time passed, a  _lot_  of time, with your encouragement and patience and blatant adoration, he stopped thinking of it that way, so much. Getting you pregnant is not an option until the war is over, so he still can’t cum inside you, but he’s come to like the look of it on you.

 **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Hugo considers most things about himself to be more or less horrible, and therefore everything is an awful secret no one else ought to find out. Most of the Basterds don’t know anything more about him than his name and a couple of his apparent habits. Due to the political climate of his homeland and the times in which he lives, one of his best-kept  _dirty_  secrets is having sex with men or women, indiscriminately. He’s attracted to  _people_ , not sex organs.

 **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He does have sexual experience under his belt, but he lacks some amount of flair and confidence. He knows what he wants to do and approximately what that will require, but he doesn’t feel like it’s going to be good enough for you, or maybe not how you’d like it. You didn’t realise any of this for a long time, though, because, once he got the green light from you, he would just go full steam ahead without any outward indication of his inner anxieties.

 **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

[Originally posted by sensualkisses](https://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh29uHFwg)

He likes you here, like this, where he can look down and see you, study your expression, gauge whether or not you’re into it or having a good time. He also loves it because having your arms and legs around him make him feel both confident and wanted where he is.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Hugo rarely makes jokes ever. He’s not a light-hearted guy, and everything he does is weighed carefully with much forethought. He’s very intense and serious every single time you fuck. He’s proud of this dedication and he likes for you to know it, too. You deserve it.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Whatever keeps you happy and willing, whatever he can feasibly accomplish in the environs and circumstances that you live under. It’s never actually spoken of.

 **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Like most human beings, Hugo craves touch and love and kindness. Throughout the course of his life, he’s been denied these. Badly. Again, given that you met and live alongside each other in highly unorthodox conditions, he wouldn’t be having sex with you at all unless he was serious about you. It’s not exactly easy to maintain a functional relationship when your entire lives revolve around killing and death, so it’s not like he could’ve just fucked you and chucked you without causing a lot of problems, and problems don’t sit well with Hugo Stiglitz. As time went on, he became more present and affectionate with physical intimacy. You live each day knowing you may not make it past noon, so there’s a lot of emotional intimacy to pack in every time you manage to get away together. Sex became the only way he could ask for you to stay. Sex became the only way he could express that he didn’t want this to end with the war. 

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

When he’s alone and away from you, rare though that may be, he wants to remember you, to never, ever forget. Remembering you means remembering what he loves about you, what it’s like to have you pinned underneath him, what it’s like to sink inside your body and feel your hands in his hair, on his shoulders, down his back…Well, it’s pretty much impossible not to jack off, at that point, so he disappears for a short while.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

It’s hard for him to admit and to ask and it’s hard for you to wrap your mind around doing at first, but he gets off on being brutally insulted by you. Specifically, being told you don’t want him, don’t love him, that you want someone else, and they’re better than him. This once led to Wicki getting a broken nose when post-coital Hugo put his pants back on, marched right up to the Austrian, and slugged him in the fucking face, so you’ve since, wisely, stopped being specific about who it is you’d rather be fucking. In recompense, you bought the guy a bottle of whiskey and refused to tell him what the hell it was all about.

Other than the whole humiliation thing, he has to be in control. Complete control.

 **L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

He doesn’t exactly have the ability to make a lot of demands, so, until the war ends, his favourite location is just  _ **away from everyone else**_ , in whatever capacity that this is available to him. God help Smitty if he just so happens to walk past.

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

Sometimes it’s just the smallest of smiles you toss his way. Sometimes it’s the trill of making you laugh, and how beautiful you look when you do. A lot of the time, it’s your body, watching you move. He also doesn’t have just tons of emotional resources, let alone words for them, so he has to rely a lot on physical intimacy to possibly inadequately relay everything that he can to you. 

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Hugo won’t do anything he feels isn’t good enough for you or disrespects you. Even if you asked. He will also never, ever share you with anyone, because you are so, so very fucking his, you don’t even know it yet.

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Getting to eat your pussy is a goddamn luxury, because time and privacy come in  _extremely_  limited quantities. God, though, he loves it. It’s an exercise of control that he’ll drag out for as long as he can because one of the biggest turn-ons is being the one in control of your pleasure. 

 **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Usually, regardless of how hard he tries to keep it slow, he lapses, snaps, takes you hard and fast.

 **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Not ideal, definitely not preferred, but often necessary, and executed as much as you possibly can just to get your hands on each other.

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Hugo seems like a reckless sort of guy, but he isn’t. At all. He is extremely hesitant in taking risks with you and your comfort, and he’s not one for a lot of experimentation. It’s hard to maintain a vice grip on control in new situations.

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He makes a point of lasting a long while whenever he can. Sometimes, the Basterds have more favourable living conditions than just roughing it and camping. On those occasions where the two of you actually have a modicum of privacy and a bed, he’ll hardly let you leave it. 

 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Nah. He did before the war, but wasn’t very much into them, once the novelty had passed. 

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Another thing he’s not quite fond of. It doesn’t feel right to him to let it go on for more than a few minutes. He’s more confident about it when you express a growing appreciation, but mostly he’s ready to get to it. Conversely, he  _loves_  when you tease him.

 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s not loud, but he does say a lot. Under his breath, whispered in your ear, gasped against your skin, smattering of English and German like prayers. When it comes to volume, he’d much rather be listening to you than himself. 

 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Hugo is protective of you to the point where it can be a Big Fuckin’ Problem™ for Lt. Raine. He will always watch your back and he’ll always put your life and well-being over others, denying direct orders if necessary and without a single shit given. He does enjoy the Basterds, or at least some of them, to an extent, but you’re given him pretty good reason to want to live past the war’s end, and that involves keeping  _you_ alive, as well. 

 **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Uncircumcised, thick, and a real fucking joy to have inside you.

 **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

He doesn’t want to seem as though all he wants from you is sex. That being said, he wants you when he wants you, which is always. 

 **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Hugo doesn’t sleep very much ever. He waits for you to fall asleep, preferably against him, and chain smokes.


End file.
